<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lucifer Wanted To Try Something by Octavia_Skylar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756405">Lucifer Wanted To Try Something</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octavia_Skylar/pseuds/Octavia_Skylar'>Octavia_Skylar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Sandman (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Relationships, Angst, Complete, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sex, M/M, Missing Scene, Sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:35:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octavia_Skylar/pseuds/Octavia_Skylar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer wanted to try something. He’d never been able to try it before, mostly because Dream was far too smart to let his guard down, but here and now he sits across from him distracted. His shoulders are sagging, his eyes stare at the barely eaten cucumber salad before him, and most importantly his body is limp. He is desperate, he has to be to come to Lucifer of all people, what exactly he is desperate for is unknown. If Lucifer had to guess he would say validation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dream of the Endless | Morpheus/Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lucifer Wanted To Try Something</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Lucifer wanted to try something. He’d never been able to try it before, mostly because Dream was far too smart to let his guard down, but here and now he sits across from him distracted. His shoulders are sagging, his eyes stare at the barely eaten cucumber salad before him, and most importantly his body is limp. He is desperate, he has to be to come to Lucifer of all people, what exactly he is desperate for is unknown. If Lucifer had to guess he would say validation.<br/>
     “How is the Dreaming? I take it much has been repaired in the last few years.”<br/>
     “Yes.” Dream doesn’t move, Lucifer inwardly frowns, he’s better at reading body language than he is at voices but no matter.<br/>
     “And your family? I heard you and your sister found your long lost brother, is that true?”<br/>
    “Yes.”<br/>
    “Well. That certainly is something to behold. You certainly are a clever one.”<br/>
    “No… not quite.” Damn, the first step to seduction is to get your target used to saying yes, a single ‘no’ wasn’t too much of a setback but it was a setback none the less.<br/>
    “So it was easy then?”<br/>
    “…In a way yes… in another… no.”<br/>
    “I see.” They sit in silence for a while. It is a fairly comfortable silence, Lucifer is watching the bar around him the way some might watch ducks in a pond, Dream continues to stare at his meal without eating. Minutes pass… Seduction is a slow game and Lucifer has all the time in the world and more than enough patience. He manifests his tail, it’s as long as he is tall and as thick as his thigh, it’s coated in feathers with a fan at the end. He stretches it out under the table and casually lets it rest on Dream’s feet. He’s testing the waters, Dream doesn’t like to expose his legs* but he can feel the heavy weight through his boots and he closes his eyes enjoying the pressure. Lucifer smiles, Dream certainly is desperate, desperate people are always the easiest to manipulate.<br/>
    “Why don’t we go up to my office?” Lucifer asks, his voice is gentle, almost motherly. “It’s more private.”<br/>
    “Very well.”<br/>
    Lucifer closes the door behind them and pours Dream a drink. He is careful to do it in full view of Dream so he doesn’t suspect him of drugging. That’s important part of it, ‘never give the target any reason to mistrust you’. Dream sits on the couch his eyes linger from the floor to his drink and he takes a long draft. He’s already tucked away a full bottle and it’s beginning to show. Lucifer takes a seat beside him, relaxed.<br/>
    “Now Sweet Morpheus, why don’t you tell me why you’re really here?”<br/>
    “I wanted a drink.”<br/>
    “You can have whatever you fancy in your own realm in the blink of eye.”<br/>
    “I wanted to drink with someone I knew.”<br/>
    “Hmmm, better but we’re not exactly close. Try again.”<br/>
    “As I said… I just wanted to drink with someone I knew.”<br/>
    “Come now sweetness. You can lie to everyone else and you can lie to yourself but you can’t lie to me…. Do you want to know what I think?” Lucifer waits, it’s a huge risk but if it works he’ll have him right where he wants him. Dream doesn’t speak, but he’s not angry so Lucifer continues. “I think you’ve just had a nasty realization. You and your sister found your brother in a matter of days. I’m not sure how advanced his protections were but since no one found him before it’s a safe bet they were involved. The fact that you achieved such a task in such a short amount of time is very impressive but it does raise one harrowing question: Why did no one find you in seventy years, especially when the ties holding you were armature at best? I knew where you where, I know your family, I know what was going on while you were away, and if you hear anything you don’t want to hear you can go back to your palace and dismiss everything I say as I lie… Am I correct?”<br/>
    “…Yes.” Dream’s voice is soft and distant, he is afraid to ask but he needs to know, “Did my family know where I was?”<br/>
    “Yes.” Dream raises his head to look him in the eye, he is stiff and Lucifer wraps his tail around his legs and gives a gentle squeeze. “Death knew exactly where you were, she saw you when she was picking up Burges’s soul. Not sure why she didn’t help but if I had to guess she was waiting for you to ask. The twins knew you were in England somewhere since that’s where there were the most cases of sleeping sickness but I don’t think they made any effort to look farther. Destiny of course knew from his book. Delirium… I’m honestly not sure if she was aware you were missing. She noticed there were more in her realm after you disappeared and she asked me about you once but from what I understood she thought you were angry, I don’t think she realized you were in any danger. As for your parents I know your father knew your location, I don’t know about your mother though….”<br/>
    The room is silent and still for a full minute before Dream Lowers his head back down and hides his face away in his hands. Lucifer is calculating what to say next. He had known Dream was captured, he hadn’t known exactly where he was but he could’ve easily found him had he tried.<br/>
    “I would’ve looked for you, if I could.” He tells Morpheus, he rests his hand on his shoulder. He almost has him.<br/>
    “I do not believe you.”<br/>
    “I know, but I would have.”<br/>
    “No you-”<br/>
    “Morpheus even if I hated you more than anything I’m not an idiot. Had I helped you would be indebted to me, but I couldn’t. Hell was at war and when it was over my power was too precarious to risk leaving.” Lucifer adjusts himself. He moves his hand from his shoulder to wrap around Dream’s waist. When he is met with no resistance he smiles, he has him right where he wants him. It is easy to manipulate desperate people, and Dream is desperate for many things.<br/>
    He does not resist when Lucifer pulls him closer onto his lap. He flinches slightly when he brushes a kiss on his jaw, but he does not pull away and he doesn’t flinch when he kisses him again. Lucifer is gentle at first. He knows if he goes to fast it will ruin everything he worked for. He slides Dream onto his back and holds himself over him. For a moment he merely takes Dream in. Then he kisses him full on, gracefully sliding his tongue through his lips, he uses one hand grab his hair and the other slips down between Dream’s legs. Dream jerks and sucks in a breath as Lucifer begins his ministrations. Lucifer moves his head to drag his tongue across his neck and suck on his ear lobe.<br/>
    “I would have found you.” Dream twitches underneath him, “I would have come to you when you were weak and pulled you from your torment and slain those who held you.” Lucifer presses his hand harder into him, Dream tenses and bit his lip. “I would have cared for you I would have loved you.” He knows Lucifer is lying, he has seen the dreams of the Morning Star. He has seen himself living out entire lifetimes in hell as nothing more than caged bird. He watched an image of himself pressed down under Lucifer, begging him to stop only to have his face bashed into the ground.<br/>
    He knows this, yet for now he does not care, he relaxes into him. Lucifer moves down his body. He does not bother to take off their clothes but merely slides his hands underneath Dream’s shirt and begins messaging his stomach, his ribs, his back, stopping to dig his knuckles in his shoulder blades. Dream gasps and trembles beneath him.<br/>
    “Why Sweetness I didn’t realize you were so sensitive.” Lucifer chuckles, savoring the control he has over him.<br/>
    “No, your hands are freezing.”<br/>
    “Oh.” Lucifer brings his hands out and begins rubbing Dreams thighs through his pants, then he undoes the belt and lowers his head and softly nuzzles his flesh.<br/>
    “What are you do-” Dream is cut off as Lucifer’s pulls down his pants and boxers to flick his serpentine tongue down his shaft. He leaves a trail of kisses down it and when he gets to the end he opens his mouth and takes him in. Dream bites his lip and closes his eyes, only daring to breath from his nose. He is not used to this kind of attention, most of his lovers were female’s who assumed that anyone with a y chromosome preferred being on top and doing all the work. Dream has always been a person who conformed to what those around him expected from him so he went gone along with it. To have his role suddenly reversed felt as though he was a stage hand suddenly being given the starring role in the biggest production of the year. He had no idea what was expected or what he should do, he knew somebody was taking advantage of that fact, and despite himself some part of him was rather enjoying it.<br/>
    Lucifer closes his eyes, Dream’s skin is supple and cool to the touch but as he worked warmth seeps into him and Dream starts to sweat. Lucifer grabs both of Dream’s knees and presses them close to his head as he starts rocking back and forth. Dream was now painfully erect in his mouth, but as he feels a pressure dawn in his gut Lucifer pulls away. He rests his chin on Dream’s knees and smiles down at him.<br/>
    “Why Morpheus if I didn’t know better I’d say this was your first time, hasn’t anyone spoiled you before?”<br/>
    “No,”<br/>
    “Hmm, my poor boy,” He bites the inside of his thigh through the cloth. “Are we enjoying ourselves?” Dream nods his head. “Now, just relax… there we are… let me do all the work.” He flips Dream over onto all fours. His left hand returning to the black mess of hair, he leans down pressing his belly to Dreams back and rocking gently against him. His own member is hard and he grunts as he grinds against him. Lucifer reaches over him and grabs a small vile of olive oil, he holds it in his mouth as he undoes his own trousers and pulls them down. Dream has always been a bit of a masochist, so he doesn’t bother prepping him. Lucifer pours the oil onto himself, lets the vile drop to the floor, and enters Dream.<br/>
    Dream croaks underneath him and tenses up, he doesn’t make much noise, but there are few tiny high pitched grunts, he sounds like guinea pig, then he silences himself again. Lucifer does not like this, he wants control, so he pushes Dreams head down into the cushions and he uses his other hand to rub between his shoulder blades. Dreams eyes snap open, he fights to keep himself quiet but it is a losing battle, small moans and grunts of pleasure leave his lips in short bursts. It is more painful than anything else. Lucifer yanks his head to rest on one side they lock eyes, and suddenly Dream remembers where he is and who he is with. He trembles, absolutely terrified, he closes his eyes and tries to forget, tries to enjoy himself.<br/>
    He tells himself he is loved, he is safe, this is fine, he is fine, nothing is wrong, he wanted- no wants this. Slowly the pleasure and warmth returns to him, but when Lucifer cums inside him and brings him with him, the sound that leaves him sounds like a sob. He’s trembling again, he doesn’t know why and he does not care to ponder it. He lets himself be lowered to lie on his side. He lets himself be manipulated to spoon into Lucifer’s chest. Lets him run his fingers though his hair, and does his best to ignore the creeping feeling in his gut that told him to sink away into himself and never come back.<br/>
    Lucifer is quite proud of himself. He watches contently as Dream nestles in pressed between the couch and himself. Lucifer smiles, he kisses him on the forehead and gently plays with his hair. It is always easy to manipulate desperate people, and Dream has always been desperate. Lucifer pulls a blanket down for the top of the couch and wraps the two of them tightly. He snuggles into him, and falls asleep. Dream doesn’t sleep, he closes his eyes, he tries to relax, and he tries to forget where he is.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Dream was afraid that if people saw his bare legs they would suddenly get the idea to bed him, he was also afraid they would get the idea that no one should ever bed him. He never knew which was worse.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>